¿Quién fue?
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Justo cuando el detective Kun-kun estaba por revelar otro de sus misterios de forma ilustre, Jun Shinku, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki se ven obligados a resolver por su cuenta un nuevo misterio: la desaparición de los juguetes de Hinaichigo. No hay pruebas ni indicios, pero no hay opción para rendirse, especialmente porque Nori no se los permitiría. Oneshot


**¿Quién fue?**

─ Jun-kun, chicas, ¿me pueden ayudar en la limpieza de la casa? ─ dice Nori acercándose al grupo que estaba viendo la televisión como si estuvieran bajo los efectos de una hipnosis.

─ Ya limpiaste ayer ─ responde Jun con desdén.

─ En estos momentos Kun-kun está intentando resolver el misterio de los pendientes robados de la señora foca ─ dice Shinku sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

─ Estoy aburrida y no tengo ganas de hacer nada, así que mejor veo esto-desu ─ dice Suiseiseki en la misma actitud que Jun y Shinku.

─ Vamos, no sean todos tan zánganos ─ dice Souseiseki haciendo amagos por levantarse, pero los demás no le hicieron caso.

─ ¡Los juguetes de Hina fueron robadas y no se sabe dónde están! ─ se queja Hinaichigo a un lado de Nori ─ ¡Hay que descubrir al ladrón que se llevó los juguetes-nano!

─ Después ayudamos. Primero queremos ver cómo termina el programa ─ responde Jun.

En vista que todos (con la única excepción de Souseiseki) estaban prácticamente absorbidos por la televisión y no tomaban en cuenta el drama de Hinaichigo, Nori empieza a entrar en modo furia y desconecta el televisor de un tirón justo cuando Kun-kun iba a decir el nombre del culpable en el caso.

─ ¡Noooo! ¡Estaba tan cerca! ─ se queja Shinku con los ojos muy abiertos.

─ ¿Qué has hecho, Nor…? ─ Jun frena en seco al ver el rostro de su hermana mayor, la cual reflejaba una rabia que hizo palidecer a todos.

─ Levántense todos y separen el culo de ese sofá, y de una vez nos ayudan a Hina-chan y a mí a revisar toda la casa ─ dice Nori arrastrando las palabras con crudeza ─. Estoy contando hasta diez y los veo a todos trabajando…

Jun, Shinku y Suiseiseki salen disparados a buscar a lo largo del salón y la cocina, empezando a buscar los juguetes de Hinaichigo. Estuvieron dando vuelta a todo lugar donde encajara cualquier cosa más grande que una miga, durante media hora sin parar, pero el lugar había quedado completamente descartado, pues no llegaron a encontrar nada que Hinaichigo pudiese haber tirado por accidente, ni siquiera una pequeña crayola.

─ No lo entiendo ¿Qué pasa con las cosas perdidas? ─ dice Jun con hastío.

Suiseiseki y Shinku estaban igual que Jun, pues no se podían explicar cómo tantos juguetes extraviados pudieran no estar en ninguna parte. Souseiseki y Suiseiseki habían estado buscando en el baño, la habitación del espejo y el jardín, pero sus resultados no fueron más prometedores, e igual era el caso de Hinaichigo y Nori, las cuales también estaban con las manos vacías.

─ Vamos a ver… Pensemos con claridad… ─ dice Souseiseki pasándose las manos por las sienes ─. Los juguetes de Hinaichigo no están en la sala, ni en el comedor, ni en el jardín, ni en la habitación del espejo, ni en las escaleras, ni en la habitación de Jun-kun, ni en el baño, ni en la habitación de Nori… ¿Acaso hace falta otro sitio para buscar?

─ Yo busqué en el recibidor, y tampoco allí había nada ─ dice Jun soltando un suspiro.

─ Esto no tiene ningún sentido ─ dice Shinku casi en un lamento ─. Esos juguetes no aparecen por ningún lado ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí para que desaparezcan así como así?

─ Ni idea, pero el que lo haya hecho lo pagará muy caro-desu ─ dice Suiseiseki emitiendo un aura amenazante.

El grupo se quedaba pensando en quién podría haber hecho algo tan elaborado como robarse las cosas de Hinaichigo sin dejar ningún rastro. Era claro como el agua que había sido cometido a conciencia, y se trataba de algo más que simplemente perjudicar a Hinaichigo, pues con ella no haría falta tanto cuidado. Aquello sólo podía tener una explicación, y esa era…

─ Está aquí ─ dice Jun de pronto.

─ ¿Eh? ─ se extraña Hinaichigo.

─ No me pregunten cómo lo sé, pero sí les digo que está más claro que el agua: El ladrón está aquí, entre nosotros.

─ ¿De verdad crees que fue alguno de nosotros, Jun-kun? ─ dice Souseiseki sin creerse la idea que tenía el chico?

─ No necesariamente. Dije que está entre nosotros, pero no dije que sea uno de nosotros ─ Nori y las muñecas no se muestran muy convencidas por lo dicho por Jun ─. Supongo que sería cuestión e echarle algo de coco al asunto ¿A quién le interesaría robarle los juguetes a Hinaichigo y hacerle pasar un mal rato sin ser descubierto? ¿A quién?

Automáticamente las féminas del lugar voltean a ver a Suiseiseki, a la cual le sale una enorme gota al darse cuenta de la sospecha general en su contra. Incluso Jun acaba cediendo ante la tendencia, y también él se queda viendo con sospecha a la tercera Rozen Maiden.

─ ¿¡DE VERDAD CREEN QUE FUI YO-DESU!? ─ Souseiseki, Hinaichigo y Jun asienten sin dudarlo ─ ¡Me has traicionado, Souseiseki! ¿Dónde ha quedado nuestra complicidad y nuestro compromiso de defendernos siempre-desu?

─ Pero hay que admitir que le has tenido manía a Hinaichigo casi desde el primer día que viniste ─ dice Shinku como si nada, alterando aún más a Suiseiseki.

─ Vamos, no debemos pelear ─ media Nori entre las muñecas ─. Se supone que nos juntamos para ayudar, no para pelear, así que tranquilícense.

─ Así, debemos unir nuestras fuerzas lo mejor posible para que terminemos rápido y nos ahorremos disgustos ─ las muñecas se tranquilizan finalmente ante las palabras de Jun ─. Tomemos en cuenta que dentro de una hora van a repetir el capítulo de Kun-kun ─ las muñecas cambian rápidamente su gesto a uno de angustia y miedo.

─ ¡En una hora! Justo vamos a tener una nueva oportunidad para ver a Kun-kun y saber quién es el criminal ─ dice Shinku con la Rosa Mística en un puño ─ ¡Vamos! Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Las muñecas alzan su puño y reinician las búsquedas con más ganas que antes. Jun y Nori se miran mutuamente, algo sorprendidos por aquel entusiasmo.

* * *

 **Habitación de Jun**

─ Veamos… ─ Souseiseki revisa el armario donde estaban las cosas de Suiseiseki, Hinaichigo y Shinku ─ ¿De verdad las cosas estaban aquí?

─ Sí. Hina había guardado todo anoche antes de acostarse, y al levantarme desapareció casi todo-nano.

Lo que había dicho Hinaichigo era bastante evidente: en el armario casi no quedaban cosas que pertenecieran a Hinaichigo, solamente un par de creyones y un carrito de juguete. Jamás Jun ni las muñecas habían visto ese espacio tan vacío, prácticamente al punto de causar depresión con solo verlo. Jun se pone entonces a revisarlo, sacando de allí una pequeña espina totalmente blanca, sorprendiendo a las muñecas.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ dice Nori.

─ Una espina blanca… ─ Souseiseki se quedaba mirando fijamente la espina en la mano de Jun.

─ Esto sólo puede significar una cosa ─ dice Jun muy serio.

─ ¿Significa que el ladrón es la señora delfín? ─ deduce Shinku.

─ Exact… ¿Qué? ¡No! ─ dice Jun con una enorme gota ─ No se trata de ningún peluche de la serie de Kun-kun, y definitivamente no sé cómo podría esto vincular a la señora delfín con el robo.

─ ¿Acaso se te olvidó el capítulo de la semana pasada-desu? ─ dice Suiseiseki ─ Me refiero a aquel capítulo del caso de las perlas oscuras que fueron robadas de aquel mueso-desu.

─ Pero eso es otra cosa, y no creo que un títere sea capaz de robar algo por sí mismo ─ argumenta Jun con seriedad ─. La única manera es que alguien lo manipulara, así que el verdadero ladrón todavía sería un misterio.

─ A ver… A ver… ─ Hinaichigo revisa la espina, logrando darse cuenta de algo ─ ¿Está espina no le pertenece a Kirakishou? Sólo ella es capaz de hacer esto-nano.

Todos se quedan mirando a Hinaichigo, admitiendo que tenía la razón por un lado, y por el otro se lamentaban de no haber tenido esa idea antes. El hecho que Hinaichigo diera con la respuesta de primero era un poco deprimente. Como no había nadie que tuviera un argumento alterno a lo que había señalado la muñeca fresa, todos se lanzaron inmediatamente a la habitación de espejo, Shinku abre el portal y todos entran por él.

* * *

 **Campo N de Kirakishou**

─ A dibujar un jardín muy bonito… Sí, y de verdad será muy bonito…

Kirakishou se encontraba en su hogar haciendo dibujos de flores y casas (en ese momento parecía una versión blanca de Hinaichigo), y también tenía a un lado los juguetes de Hinaichigo. La muñeca de blanco estaba tan entretenida que no se cerciora que estaba recibiendo visitas, ni siquiera cuando alguien le toca el hombro.

─ Un momento ─ dice Kirakishou, y un par de segundos después le vuelven a tocar el hombro ─. Que te esperes, que estoy ocupada ─ nuevamente le tocan el hombro, y Kirakishou pierde la paciencia y se voltea ─ ¿Se puede saber qué qui…?

Kirakishou palidece al ver que Shinku estaba justo frente a ella, con una cara de severidad con el que sería capaz de aplacar la misma naturaleza si esta se agitase. Más atrás estaban las otras muñecas, Jun y Nori, y todos se notan bastante disgustados.

─ ¿Te has estado divirtiendo? ─ dice Shinku con dureza.

─ ¡Esas son las cosas de Hina! ¡Devuélvelas-nano! ─ protesta Hinaichigo con furia.

─ Ehhh… Hola ¿Cómo están? ─ dice Kirakishou soltando una risita nerviosa.

─ Kirakishou, te digo que te has metido en serios problemas ─ dice Souseiseki soltando un suspiro de fastidio ─. Te advertimos que estás en desventaja, por lo que no vale la pena que te resistas, mira que te superamos en número, además que nos tomamos la tarea de identificar todas las salidas.

─ ¿Es que acaso yo no tengo derecho a tener juguetes? ¿Ni siquiera prestados? ─ Kirakishou se muestra bastante indignada.

─ ¿Prestados? ¡Tú jamás los pediste-nano! ─ refuta Hinaichigo, dejando a Kirakishou totalmente indefensa.

El grupo visitante estaba claramente disgustado, y Kirakishou sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarse, salvo dos opciones: la primera es entregar todas las cosas de Hinaichigo sin condición alguna, y la segunda opción era…

─ Está bien, ahí dejo todos los juguetes de mi onee-sama rosada, pero les digo que están adoptando una actitud bastante injusta conmigo ─ el grupo se muestra bastante extrañado por lo dicho por Kirakishou ─. Si no me creen, basta con que den un vistazo por aquí. Yo no tengo ningún juguete, y antes de tener que recurrir al hurto encasa de ustedes, había ido al campo N de nuestra onee-sama negra, pero allí no había ningún juguete íntegro. Es que aquí sola me muero de aburrimiento, pues no tengo nada ni a nadie para jugar. Me siento muy sola aquí.

─ Eso no es suficiente para conmovernos ─ Shinku da un paso al frente ─. Si crees que con una excusa tan burda como esa vamos a quedarnos todos tan tranquilos, pues te digo que…

─ ¡Hina va a compartir sus cosas contigo! ─ Hinaichigo corre a abrazar a Kirakishou, dejando de piedra a las demás muñecas y a Jun ─ ¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes? Hina no sabía que estabas así-nano.

─ ¿Qué está pasando aquí? De pronto no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí ─ dice Souseiseki bastante confundida.

─ Hina-chan, eres realmente muy bondadosa ─ dice Nori acercándose a Hinaichigo y pasándole una mano por la cabeza ─. Muy bien, Kirakishou-chan, puedes entrar a casa si quieres jugar, pero primero debes avisar y no tomar las cosas en secreto, ¿de acuerdo? ─ Kirakishou asiente algo ruborizada.

─ Sólo hay un pequeño problema ─ dice Kirakishou en cuanto levanta la vista ─. Yo no tengo un cuerpo físico, así que no puedo salir del campo N. Las cosas siempre las traía enviando mis espinas.

Aquella explicación de la última muñeca permitió que los demás entendieran a qué se debía la ausencia de evidencias de los supuestos robos, aunque nuevamente les causaba una ligera depresión que Hinaichigo sí descubriera a la culpable cuando los demás no tenían ni idea de que fuese Kirakishou la causante. Una vez resuelto todo el caso, todos regresaron a casa, pues la reposición del capítulo de Kun-kun estaba cerca de comenzar, y Kirakishou tuvo la oportunidad de seguir dibujando.

─ De la que me salvé… y justo cuando pensaba agarrarme también el juego de té de mi onee-sama roja… ─ Kirakishou se queda pensativa un momento antes de tomar una decisión sobre lo que tendría que hacer ─ Mejor lo pido prestado antes de aventurarme. El susto que me acabo de llevar fue tremendo.

 **Fin**

* * *

Ya llevaba varios meses sin pasar por aquí, y mi ausencia tendrá que durar un poco más, aunque les aseguro que no tardaré tanto para volver a subir algo por aquí, de verdad 😃

Hasta otra


End file.
